Le Calendrier de l'Avent
by Blue James Black
Summary: John ramène un Calendrier de l'Avent à sa fille, ce qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde... Après saison 3


**Fandom:** Sherlock

 **Saison:** Après saison 3

 **Résumé:** John ramène un Calendrier de l'Avent à sa fille, ce qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

 **NdA:** Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié dans ce fandom! Enfin ça fait aussi assez longtemps que je ne poste plus. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS ce matin en ouvrant mon Calendrier de l'Avent. J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC (ça serait dommage dans un tout petit OS comme ça x) ) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **Le calendrier de l'Avent**

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de course de John. Lui et Mary détestaient faire les courses, ils avaient alors décidé de se partager les semaines. En semaine A Mary allait faire les commissions et en semaine B c'était le tour de John.

C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'il entra dans le grand supermarché. Il fut agressé par des décorations clignotantes et féeriques. Dans un peu moins d'un mois c'était Noël ! Le visage de John s'éclaira, Noël était sa fête préférée. C'est avec des yeux d'enfant qu'il dévora des yeux l'immense père Noël suspendu dans les airs au-dessus des caisses. Il contourna un gros sapin de Noël décoré d'immenses boules rouges.

John finit par entrée dans le magasin mais il tomba nez à nez avec un ours lumineux à suspendre au balcon. Il ne pouvait pas résister et le mit dans son caddie, il avança et vit une boule de Noël contenant un petit ange qui se balançait sur une balançoire de flocon. Il craqua complètement et en prit deux exemplaires. Pendant près d'une heure, John arpentait le rayon de décoration de Noël. Son caddie fut vite rempli de guirlandes, de lucioles, de boules de Noël… John arriva enfin à quitter le rayon décoration pour aller dans le rayon chocolat cette fois. Il vit un Calendrier de l'Avent « La Reine des Neiges ».

« Oh mais Lilou va adorer ! » s'écria-t-il en imaginant sa fille toute contente devant le calendrier.

Mais John fut sorti de ses rêveries Noëlesques par un coup de téléphone de Mary.

« Allô ?

-Oui, John est-ce que tu peux prendre de la farine ? Il n'y en a plus à la maison.

-De la farine ? Oh oui, c'est vrai les courses !

-John, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, mais tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu seras vraiment surprise !

-J'ai hâte de voir ma surprise alors. Dépêche-toi quand même pour faire les courses, Sherlock devrait arriver dans environ une demi-heure.

-OK à tout à l'heure. »

John se dépêcha de faire les courses alimentaires et partit le plus vite possible du supermarché pour éviter de retomber dans le piège de Noël.

Il arriva chez lui en même temps que Sherlock. Celui-ci, bien sûr, ne lui proposa pas son aide pour décharger les courses.

Mary sortit sur le seuil avec dans les bras la petite Lilou âgée de 21 mois. Elle embrassa Sherlock et le fit entrer.

« Alors John cette surprise ? sourit-elle.

-Tu vas voir quand j'aurai sorti toutes les courses.

-D'accord, Sherlock, dit-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci, veux-tu quelque chose ? Un thé ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Salut, toi, sourit-il en regardant Lilou. Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

Mary mit l'eau à bouillir, elle en profita pour sortir voir la surprise de John.

« Mon dieu, John mais… ! s'écria Mary en voyant la « surprise » de John. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toutes ces décorations ?! Tu as vu la taille de notre sapin ? Il est minuscule !

-Bah on aura qu'à en acheter un vrai cette année, on en prendra un plus grand. Lilou, regarde ce que je t'ai acheté ma chérie, sourit-il en sortant le calendrier de l'Avent de derrière son dos.

-Elsa ! Elsa ! » cria la petite fille rieuse en reconnaissant la Reine des Neiges.

La petite courut vers son père et lui sauta dans les bras. John l'embrassa sur ses joues roses. Lilou plaça le calendrier sur le premier étage de la bibliothèque, là où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Au même moment, Mary apporta le thé sur la table basse, face à Sherlock. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il semblait bouder.

« Sherlock, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mary inquiète.

-Hum, grogna Sherlock.

-Sherlock Holmes, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a, dit John sur un ton autoritaire.

-Tu m'as oublié, souffla le détective consultant.

-Comment ça je t'ai oublié ?

-Tu ne m'a pas acheté de Calendrier à moi » bouda-t-il.

Mary et John explosèrent de rire, ce qui agaça encore plus Sherlock.

« Mais Sherlock tu n'es plus un enfant, dit finalement Mary. Tu n'as plus besoin de Calendrier de l'Avent.

-Mais je veux moi aussi un calendrier de l'avent !

-Sherlock, tu me désespères vraiment. » souffla John.

Celui-ci reprit son manteau et ses clés de voiture. Avant de quitter la maison, il se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Bon tu veux quoi comme Calendrier de l'Avent ? »

Sherlock releva la tête vers John, un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

FIN


End file.
